


Promises and Proposals

by snowflake97



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Engagement, Episode: s04e07 Wedding Bells and Wacky Birds, F/M, Fake Marriage, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fake marriage, in WB&WB, Austin gives Ally a special gift for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Proposals

After their fake wedding, Austin and Ally both kept up with the nicknames. 

Ally would call the blond “hubby”, and Austin would call the brunette “wife”. 

Trish found it unbearably cute, rolling her eyes, and pretending to wretch whenever they used the terms. 

Dez kept getting confused, assuming that the pair actually were married. He’d had all three of them try to explain it to him, but he still wouldn’t understand, and they gave up trying. 

It also didn’t help that Ally had taken to wearing the promise ring Austin had given her for her birthday on her left hand ring finger. 

Ally’s birthday had been only a few days after their fake marriage, and Austin had been planning for months before to get his girlfriend a promise ring. 

The fact that she’d spent time thinking about their future wedding, just like he had, had only cemented the idea. 

The ring was simple, a silver band, with a small diamond in the centre, with two smaller stones either side of it, one coloured red, the other blue. 

Engraved inside were the words ‘I think about you all the time - AMM x’. It was the most romantic present she’s ever received, and, still on the high of her fake marriage, she’d put the ring on her left hand. 

She’d claimed that, because it was a promise ring, it should be on the only finger with a direct vein leading to the heart. It meant that one day she and Austin would marry, so why wouldn’t she wear it like an engagement ring? 

———

It was a few years later, on graduation day from university, with the promise ring still on her finger, that Austin got down on one knee - in front off all of their graduating classmates, and families - and proposed to her for real. 

“Ally Dawson, I’ve been fake married to you for nearly four years, and best friends with you for even longer. I love you, to the moon and back, a thousand times, so would you do me the honour and become Ally Moon?”

The brunette couldn't speak through her tears of joy, and, instead, nodded frantically, throwing her arms around her fiancé, kissing him, with no qualms about being in public. 

Everyone cheered - it was a long time coming - and the couple both knew they’d remember this moment for years to come.


End file.
